Roman Bridger
'Roman Bridger '''is the main antagonist of ''Scream 3 and a young music video director who landed the Stab 3 job where he enacted his revenge against Sidney Prescott. After he revealed that he was the architect behind the Ghostface murder sprees and thus indirectly responsible for the events of the series, he fought Sidney to the death, and lost. He was portrayed by Scott Foley. Background Scream 3 When the actors begin to get killed off in the ways of the new film, everyone realizes there is yet another copy cat Ghostface. Instead of just using the past killers tactics of just calling and killing, Roman used new approaches. These include filling the room with gas in the dark, making Tom Prinze have to use a lighter to read, causing the entire house to explode. He also uses a new voice masker that sounds like people someone knows (including Sidney's, Gale's, and Dewey's) making them easy to manipulate, trick and confuse . This was used on Cotton and his girlfriend's death and allowed him to set a trap for Gale and Dewey using Sidney's voice which was to lure Sidney to him. Roman was found dead in a trunk, but in the end we learn he staged his own death to eliminate himself as the suspect. Roman reveals to Sidney that he is her half brother. Maureen Prescott was raped while acting as a B movie actress and she gave birth to Roman. She abandoned him causing him too fend for himself in Hollywood. Roman wanted revenge and believed that he should have all the fame that Sidney had. Roman told a young Billy Loomis why his mother left him. He convinced Billy to kill her and have a weak willed accomplice, which turned out to be Stu. Sidney shoots him, but he secretly donned a bulletproof vest. He shoots her, but she had one on too, showing that in some way they had the mindset. She then stabs him, holding his half brother's hand as he apparently dies. When Dewey and Gale arrived, a still alive Roman jumped up and was shot several times in the chest by Dewey until Sidney reminded him that it would be wise to shoot him in his unprotected head, a piece of advice Dewey uses to kill the psychopath. Roman is the reason that Sidney Prescott's life has been terrorized for the past four years. Character Personifying the artistic director in an almost bumbling, Woody Allen way, Roman acted like a tragic hero, the mirror to his half-sister Sidney. As a director, he proved to be ultimately responsible for the killers' actions in the previous films. Trivia *Since he is the reason behind Sidney being targets for the killers in the films, he could be the true villain of the franchise. *He is the first and only Scream villain to not have a partner. *Roman is also the individual Ghostface to have the highest body count, being eight. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Brother of hero Category:Sequel Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Complete Monster Category:Rogue Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Knifemen Category:Evil Genius Category:Died in Disgrace